


In A Relationship

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [510]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Harassment, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write fem!Sam being harassed for being a woman hunter. Maybe ass slapping and protective Dean comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or anonymous submit

Sam sighed as she looked around the bar, waiting for Dean to return. He had disappeared, needing to get something from the room, leaving Sam alone to nurse her drink, looking around the area of the bar.

Another woman came up beside Sam, her own beer in hand.

“Hey there.” She smiled.

“Hey.” Sam said, turning to look at the other woman. Sam noticed different features about her, and quickly realized that the other woman was another hunter.

“What’s a girl like you doing on her lonesome?” The other hunter asked, flashing a smile.

“Waiting for my brother.” Sam said, “Forgot something in the motel room we’re at. Just got in town.”

“I can tell.” The other woman said. “Here about the witch?”

“Yep. Are you?”

“I was, but looks like I might not need to be.” The woman said. “How ‘bout you and me head out, go back to where I’m staying?”

“Sorry. I’m not on that side of the fence.” Sam said.  _Besides, I already have a thing with_ \- “Hey! Hands off!” Sam exclaimed pulling back from where the woman has grabbed her ass. “I said no.”

“Come on. I promise you, a night with me will make you question your sexuality.”

“I fucking said no.” Sam said.

“What’s a little harm in experimenting?” The woman asked.

“Maybe because, one: I’m straight, and have no intentions of experimenting. And two: I’m-”

“Sammy? Is something the matter?” Dean asked, walking up to Sam and the woman hunter.

“Just having a little chat.” The woman replied.

“Uh-huh, Sammy, you OK here?” Dean asked, getting protective.

“I’m fine Dean.” Sam said, giving a soft smile.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Just having a little chat, like I said.” The woman added.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, looking at Sam, who was facing Dean, when she grunted again, pulling away from the woman, who had grabbed her ass again. “Stop. Fucking. Touching. My. Sister.” Dean growled, growing pissed.

“Hey, I’m just enjoying the view. No problem in that.” The woman shrugged.

“It is a problem, actually. A pretty big one.” Dean said, getting Sam behind him.

“Right. Of course. You two are hunters, it’s not like you have any relationships with anyone else.”

“Sammy, wanna go back to the room?” Dean asked, eyes glued on the woman hunter.

“Rather hang with your brother than have fun with me? Really?”

Sam puffed her chest, standing straight and tall.

“Yeah actually. Dean has a better amount of respect that you’ll ever have.” Sam said. “And besides, he’s the best fuck I’ve had in my life. And the one one that gets to touch my pussy. And my ass. So hands off.” Sam said.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Dean grinned, paying for the drinks they had.

Sam and Dean turned, and left, leaving the woman, mouth hanging open as she watched them leave.

 


End file.
